coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9426 (9th April 2018)
Plot David sits motionless in his corner as Gary goes into convulsions. Both the police and an ambulance are on their way. Sarah sobs. Josh finds David on his own and asks him what he thinks he was doing. David tells him that he has now seen what he is capable of. The Connors celebrate in the Rovers but Robert and Michelle return with the news about Gary. Johnny notices that Aidan seems distant. With George's babysitter still available, Mary and the Appletons prepare to decamp to the Rovers. Mary promises to help Jude think of something to tell Angie about his job. Eva hears that Aidan has inherited the factory. She congratulates him and he tells her that all that happened is now in the past. Hope shows no remorse about stealing the doll and Fiz starts to lose her temper. She asks a pleased Tyrone to stay for his tea. Robert considers taking up boxing as a hobby. David is arrested. Mary suggests to Jude that he says he's being bullied at work and is handing in his notice and hears that her fiction is a reality as two people in the shop are in fact making his life difficult. Gary is put into ambulance and Sarah yells abuse at David as the police drive him away. Gail meets Sarah at the hospital and is stunned to hear that David is responsible for Gary's condition. Toyah worries that Eva will get back with Aidan and is told sharply to have some trust in her. When Angie is told about the bullying, she suggests the culprits are killed with kindness and invited round for tea. Imran represents David as he is questioned. He denies there are any mitigating circumstances and admits the assault. Jenny thinks she and Johnny can now move to Spain. They notice Aidan has gone missing. Tyrone offers to look after Hope for one night to give her a break. They almost kiss but Hope interrupts them. Johnny finds Aidan alone in the factory. His son admits he feels overwhelmed by the responsibility and Johnny tells him to savour the moment. The doctor tells Sarah that Gary has a swelling on his brain and the next twenty-four hours are crucial. She tells her mum that she has to move out of No.8 as she can't live with David. Imran warns David that if Gary dies he will be facing a murder charge. Cast Regular cast *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Carla Connor - Alison King Guest cast *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton *DC Yates - Kent Riley *Doctor - Mudassar Dar Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Barlow Legal Services *Weatherfield General - A&E *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room *Boxing Venue - Interior and exterior Notes *A paramedic is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *The scenes at the boxing tournament were recorded at the Salford Lad's Club in the Ordsall district of the city, situated on the corner of Saint Ignatius Walk and the real-life Coronation Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: David faces the consequences of attacking Gary; Carla's grand gesture overwhelms Aidan; and Mary's plan to help Jude hits a snag. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,489,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2018 episodes